Machine type communication (MTC) refers to a communication scheme using one or more machines and is also referred to as machine-to-machine (M2M) communication. Here, a machine refers to an entity that does not require direct human operation or intervention. For instance, examples of the machine can include user equipment such as a smartphone capable of automatically accessing a network without operation/intervention of a user to perform communication as well as apparatuses such as meters or vending machines equipped with a mobile communication module. Various examples of the machine are referred to as MTC devices or terminals in the specification. That is, MTC refers to communication performed by one or more machines (i.e. MTC devices) without human operation/intervention.
MTC can include communication between MTC devices (e.g. device-to-device (D2D) communication) and communication between an MTC device and an MTC application server. Examples of communication between an MTC device and an MTC application server can include communication between a vending machine and a server, communication between a point of sale (POS) device and a server, communication between an electricity, gas or water meter and a server and the like. In addition, applications based on MTC can include security, transportation, healthcare and the like.